


A Different End

by Tiger444



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: After episode 06, BAMF Jaskier, F/M, Geralt feels, Geralt is an idiot, Geralt likes kissing, Geralt realizes his feelings too late, Geralt suffers, Jaskier and Yennefer are kinda friends, Jaskier becomes a mage, Jaskier calls himself Julian, Jaskier does not give a fuck, Jaskier feels, Jaskier has like no soul left, Jaskier remembers everything but his emotions, M/M, Mage Jaskier | Dandelion, Roach is obviously there, Roach is the only sane one, jaskier dies but comes back, jaskier saves Geralt a lot, possessive geralt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger444/pseuds/Tiger444
Summary: After Episode 06, Jaskier goes off blindly into the woods where he gets kidnapped, raped and dies. However, he soon awakens and finds out that he is alive and seems to barely feel anything.Gerald blindly searches for Jaskier day and night for two months. What happens when he actually finds him? What happens when he finds out what Jaskier is and that his soul is basically lost?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Male Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Other(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	1. The Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is the first ever fanfiction Ive written please don't hate if it is bad!

Chapter 1:  
The words Geralt said to him keep ringing in the bard's ears. Jaskier doesn't think as he rushes into the wooded area just running blindly with his lute in one hand and wiping tears with the other.

How could he have even thought Geralt could have an ounce of sympathy for him? He had constantly bugged him and followed him about, increasing his chance of being in danger. Yet he was stupid and idiotic to assume the witcher actually cared at all about him.

Jaskier should never have gone with the Witcher in the first place. He had immediately fallen for the huge, grunting, hero. He always thought Geralt was different from the way people described Witchers. He was not evil or a monster that killed monsters. Instead, Geralt was truly a hero; a hero who he hoped had more emotions than anger, irritation, and annoyance. But he was proven wrong in that, so completely wrong that he was out here because the Witcher had destroyed him completely. With just a few words Geralt had ripped his heart.

Jaskier thought that Geralt, in his own way, did accept and like him. He was proven falsely however and he knew now to never cross paths with the Witcher or any Witcher for that matter again. 

Jaskier goes a long way in the first now, just running and stumbling about until he stills when spotting a clearing. The clearing is a truly beautiful site to uphold; a sight the bard would have perhaps composed a ballad for had he not felt that something was stabbing his voice and his heart.

He immediately bent down by the small lake or pond or whatever the hell it was and drank huge gulps of water.

He sighed and decided to sit down a minute as he tuned his lute. As he was doing so he heard the snap of a branch right behind him.

Jaskier immediately stood up as he looked around in a rising panic. "Geralt," He said carefully, "Is that you?"

Jaskier hears another snap, a bit lighter but still noticeable.   
"Geralt. Tell me its just you. Don't do this Geralt. Just come out, okay? If its you come out please. I know your trying to teach me a lesson but that's good enough. Now come on then get out of the bush your hiding from." Jaskier say trying to be loud as possible and hopefully scare the thing he's unfortunately up against.

The next thing he knows is there is a bag being put over his head and he feels a sharp pain as some hard stone or stick forcefully makes contact with his head. He hears faint voices of laughter as his mind goes blank he and slowly starts seeing darkness as he closes his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2:The Unhappy Demise

"Huh!" Jaskier woke up gasping. He was in a damp, desolate place smelling of filth and mold. He couldn't see anything at all, everything was so dark. Just so dark.

He realized he was blindfolded and tried to move his hands to undo it. However, both his hands were tightly bound behind his back and he also found out his legs were tied by rope too.

"Uh Hello, Is anyone here?" He called out, hoping this was some sort of prank done by someone he'd bedded but as the minutes ticked by his hope started dwindling.

After what seemed like hours, a door, most likely a cellar door, creaked open. Jaskier could make out three different voices as they laughed and mumbled incoherent things.

"Ah. I see he's awake!" One of the men said and suddenly the blindfold was torn off of Jaskier.

Jaskier winced as his eyes focused in on the men in the room. Two were standing by the door and seemed to be wearing some sort of armour. Oh fuck. What had he gotten himself into?

"Look if I ever slept with your wife or mistress...or sister for that mat-" The more brutish and bulkier man in front of him cut him off mid sentence and landed a harsh blow on his cheek.

"Oh fuck!" Jaskier hisses. " The hell did I do to you lot?"

"It's not you we're here for Jaslier, it's the damned Witcher."

"Who him?" Jaskier huffed a breathy laugh, "Why? Need a monster killed? Well can't help you with that lads, don't know where he is." 

The brute sneers and Jaskier gets a glimpse of all his rotting teeth and the filthy smell of his breath.

"God, would it bother you to ever brush your teeth? I really think you have ought to get some-Agh!" Jaskier screams as the man lands a couple more blows this time, raining down on his face and stomach.

"What-what the hell do you want?" Jaskier gasps breathlessly.

"Simple. We want to know where the Witcher is."

"I'm sorry boys. I really don't know where he's gone this time." A look of sadness crosses him, Jaskier has an inkling of where the Witcher has gone but there is no way he is going to tell these guys even if that bastard had broken his heart.

The man in front of him observes the look that crosses Jaskier's face and starts smirking.

"Tell me little bard, who was that mutant to you exactly? Huh? Did you climb in bed with him at night? Did he leave you for another white?" He starts laughing.

"Oi you bastard-Hhmp!" Jaskier gets kicked in the stomach by the man. He has never felt such pain, not even when he was traveling with Geralt. Geralt always made sure he never got hurt. Guess that was his problem, Geralt had to look after him too much and never got to look after his own self. Well, now Jaskier wouldn't be a problem and Geralt would have been stuck in this mess had Geralt been with him now.

"I told you I don't know where he is." Jaskier huffs. 

"We think you know a lot more than you're letting on." Tell us where he is." The man says, yanking Jaskier's hair back.

"Why-Ahh-do you even want to know?"

"Ya see, the witcher refused to help the Duke here get rid of a Mage after him. This mage, she was mighty powerful and all but she was destroying the business and the whole order of things in 'da town. The mage ruined the Duke completely, put up a whole bad image of him and exposed him to 'da town. The town almost ran him outta' his manor. Ever since the duke's been holed up here and waiting to find the witcher who let him come down to this misery."

"Wait, wait, wait. How is this even Geralt's fault? I mean couldn't your Duke ask another witcher? And wasn't it the mage's fault for the Duke's condition?"

"It was too late to hire another witcher. The mage had convinced the town that the Duke was collecting all their taxes for himself and I hear the witcher wouldn't kill her cause he'd known her or somethin.'" 

Fuck. They were talking about Yennefer. Jaskier was sure of it. Who else would be that powerful that they'd rather hunt down a witcher for revenge than a mage? How many towns and royal people had she destroyed in her search for curing her womb? Why had she even bothered exposing the Duke for whatever he had done? 

"Look, just let me go. I can't help you with whatever it is you want. We'll just forget about this and go along our merry ways."

"I don't think so you little whore. You are gonna tell us everything you know." The man motioned the other two to pick Jaskier up and the gripped him and brought him to stand. 

Suddenly Jaskier felt hard blows of a wooden board of something- raining down on his back. 

"Ahh. Please stop." Jaskier whined as they continued to endlessly beat him with occasional kicks and punches done by the laughing brute in front of him.

"Tell us where he is you slut!"

"I-I won't tell you anything." He gasped thrashing around in one of the men's fold.

"Guess we'll have to get it out of you one way or another. Tell us bard, last chance before it gets ugly."

"N..no. I-I won't."

"Fine then." The hulking man gestured to the man behind Jaskier and Jaskier suddenly felt his pants being pulled down to his knees.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jaskier asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"We're teaching a whore a little lesson aren't we boys?" The men laughed as Jaskier was pushed against a wall so hard he couldn't see straight.

"Mhmm-no...no please! Please don't do-don't do this. Please." Jaskier begged as he felt a hand squeezing at his neck harshly.

"It'll be better for ya' if you don't struggle." The man said and without any further warning the man unbuckled his pants with a click and rammed his full length into Jaskier's hole.

"Ahhh!" Jaskier screamed as he felt himself being split in half. I can't do this. I can't fucking do this. He thought, as the man mercilessly thrusted in and out of him.

Jaskier saw black spots in his visions as the excruciating pain did not seem to ever end.

"He's not talking boss." One of the men said behind him, "What should we do?"

"I guess he really doesn't know. Pity, we can't keep him as our slit. Hand me the knife over there."

Jaskier could barely comprehend what was happening as a knife was held at his throat and he could barely breathe as the painful thrusting inside him continued.

"Anything you want to say you little bitch before I slit your throat?" 

"Huh-Ger-Geral..." He tries saying the Witcher's name. The last thing he wants is to remember this painful moment and nothing else. The least he could do is remember Geralt and his happier memories with him.

He hears laughing as he feels the knife slowly cut across his throat. He make a few chocked noises as he feels the blows pouring down from his throat as the man still continues to pound his cock in him harshly, probably even with more vigor than before. What a sad bastard.

I'm going to miss him. Jaskier thinks as he sees black spots clouding his vision. The spots slowly expand as he continues to get impaled and the blood keeps leaking out of him from both sides of his body.

Geralt of Rivia, how I will miss you. Is the last thing Jaskier thinks before everything becomes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No guys don't leave if your sad of his death. Spoiler:he's not actually dead.
> 
> Continue reading! Its worth it and feel free to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
